A Day for White
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Myka/HG  Could be considered a sequel to "An Unusual Proposal" mostly its just pure fluff. This pairing has ruined me.


**Title:** A Day for White

**Pairing**: Myka/HG Warehouse 13

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not making any profit

**Summary:** No real plot, just fluff. This one is Boomwizard's fault. She asked about Myka wearing white. So I wrote wedding fic.

**AN: **Can be considered a sequel of sorts to "An Unusual Proposal"

**Person I blame for this**: Boomwizard, for dropping some snarky line about "where else would Myka wear white?" And of course the muse decided to answer with a complete fic. :P

* * *

><p>Myka fiddled with her dress. It was stupid, she knew. There was nothing to fiddle <em>with <em>really. The simple white, backless silk sheath clung to her form, flattering without being toorevealing. Her hair fell once again in gentle curls (she still wasn't sure she liked them, but the way Helena asked her, soft look in those dark eyes… Myka could never refuse that). She's wore a necklace from Vanessa, and blue garter from Claudia. The redhead's smug expression when she'd handed it over ensured Myka had _not _asked where it came from. The dress was new and the simple silver bracelet at her wrist was old. Very old, it belonged to English royalty from the 1500's. Helena's idea.

Standing in front of the mirror, Myka Bering looked at her own reflection and still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Her entire life she'd never imagined what her wedding would be like. It had always seemed such a ridiculous exercise, and now…

Now she was waiting for Pete to come get her and walk her down the "aisle" of grass in the back orchard where Claudia and Steve had been hard at work draping the trees with white and gold ribbon. Leena - who was apparently ordained. _That_had been a surprise - agreed to perform their vows while Claudia held the rings. Artie and Vanessa had volunteered (readily and with much excitement in Vanessa's case and a 'harumph' in Artie's that Vanessa translated as "I'd be honored") to be their witnesses and Pete and Myka had a bet over whether or not Mrs. F would show up.

It was as far from "normal" as just about any part of their lives anymore, but Myka couldn't help the soft smile tugging at her lips. It felt _right _somehow. _This _was her family now, and she was beyond happy that she could share this day with them. Even the supposed "wedding day jitters" Vanessa had assured her were normal simply weren't there.

It may not have been something she'd ever dreamed herself doing, but there was no doubt in Myka's heart at this moment.

An obnoxiously loud knock signaled the presence of her partner on the other side of the door. "Hey, Mykes, you ready?" He asked without waiting for a response, walking in with one hand covering his eyes.

Myka rolled hers and grinned. "Yes, I'm decent, and I'm ready."

A grown-up toddler most of the time, Pete's face when he looked at her was soft. "You look beautiful, Myka," he smiled gently. It brought tears to sting the backs of her eyes and she covered by hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah ok, lets go get you hitched," Pete grinned, bouncing on his toes once again, then bowing low and putting on a snotty upper class accent. "May I have this, the honor of escorting you, my lady?"

Myka punched him in the shoulder.

The sky overhead was crystalline blue, interrupted only by a fluffy white cloud or two. Steve and Claudia had outdone themselves and the trees of the orchard glittered. Leena looked radiant in a simple blue dress and in front of her…

Helena's request of Myka had been the hair. Myka's request of Helena had been she wear a vest. So the artificer stood at the end of the grassy lane in black tuxedo pants, a crisp white button down and a black vest that hugged her slim figure. With her creamy skin and jet black hair she looked…breathtaking. Even Pete gave a little whistle under his breath.

Myka punched his arm again.

The ceremony was simple, but Myka barely remembered it. All she remembered was Helena's eyes, dark and shining and holding her tighter than the grip of their entwined hands.

Both women were, however, paying enough attention to get the kissing of the bride part right, and even Artie grinned as the others clapped and cheered and Helena dipped her.

Normal? No, but then, this was the Warehouse and nothing ever was. And in the end, Myka won the bet. Mrs. F not only came for the ceremony, but there was a suspicious shine in her eyes as Myka and Helena walked back down aisle, together, for as long as they both would live.

Fin


End file.
